Me Da Igual Como Seas
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: No te das cuenta, me da igual lo que seas, me gustas por ti mismo, por ti, solo por ti, no por lo que eres, no por ser un heroe, no, solo porque eres tu, por tu forma de ser, date cuenta, me da igual tu apariencia y esque lo que importa es el interior, eso es lo que amo Sonic, te amo por como eres. Aunque seas pobre, rico, rojo, verde, oso, lobo o lo que sea, yo te amaré igualmente


**Hola, soy Noah The Hedghehog aqui un One-Shot Sonamy, si Sonamy, aunque empieze con The Werehog. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Me da igual como seas.**

_No te das cuenta, me da igual lo que seas, me gustas por ti mismo, por ti, solo por ti, no por lo que eres, no por ser un heroe, no, solo porque eres tu, por tu forma de ser, date cuenta, me da igual tu apariencia y esque lo que importa es el interior, eso es lo que amo Sonic, te amo por como eres._

* * *

**Me Da Igual Como Seas.**

_Amy Rose:_

****Me da igual todo, si eres amarillo, verde, violeta o quizas negro, tu me gustas por como eres, no me importa si tienes los ojos verdes, grises o quizas rosas, si eres alto o bajo, si eres bajo o gordo. Aunque seas feo, no te has dado cuenta? Tu me gustas por como eres.

Como es tu personalidad.

Eres amable, atento y siempre tienes una sonrisa para mi, quiero decir, siempre haces de mi una persona fuerte, una persona feliz, con esperanza, con esa fuerza de seguir adelante, me da igual como seas.

Si eres rojo, tonto o feo, siempre serás mi Sonikku, siempre serás esa persona que me mantiene unida al mundo, siempre serás ese Sonic al que yo quiero con locura, siempre serás Sonic The Hedgehog, el heroe de Mobius, la persona a la que amo.

Y si Sonic, te perseguire hasta que mi corazon no palpite, hasta que yo no viva, pues tu mantienes a esta pequeña eriza rosa aqui entre los vivos, me mantienes aqui en pie, me mantienes entre lo mas importante de todo, no me importa que me llamen obsesiva, pesada, huracan rosa, pues yo estoy haciendo lo que mas me apasiona, estar contigo, no se si de verdad tu lo consideras igual que yo, pero sea como sea. Yo te amo, tal como seas, tal como eres, tal como fuiste, no hay ninguna cosa que me desagrada de ti, incluso tu arrogancia me encanta, que decir de eso, TE ADORO!

Tal como eres Sonic, tal como eres.

* * *

_Sonic The Hedgehog_

__Me da igual que este loca, quizás sea a veces pegajosa, pero es sinceramente lo que me mantiene con vida, quiero decir, yo no me imagino la vida sin uno de sus abrazos explosivos, o quizas sin una de sus "citas" en las que ella me arrastra de compras.

Puede que ella, reciba varios rechazos, pero yo no soy lo que ella cree, soy un Werehog y no es muy agradable, las lunas llenas, no suelen ser demasiado buenas, sin duda podría buscar algo con lo que entretenerme que seguramente se trataria en intentar expresar mis sentimientos en papel por ti, Amy. No se si sabes que me gustas, o quizas no sepas que tu eres quien me hace seguir adelante, quien hace que cada vez que alguien te secuestre me vuelva loco, solo de pensar en que te tienen alli, por solo, ser la chica "novia oficial" del heroe, me detesto a veces, pongo a los más importantes en peligro. No me gusta esa parte de mi, ojala desapareciera, ninguno de ellos me culpa pero... yo si, se que suelo estar tranquilo, pero no es asi, siempre medito sobre los peligros que podemos encontrarnos.

Ahora que lo pienso, Amy siempre ha sido mi "protegida favorita" no hay un momento que esa eriza abandone mi mente. A veces, cometo errores con ella, y es que no me ha quedado ganas de repetir lo de Fiona (Comics de Sonic Arche, Fiona le ponia los cuernos a Sonic) o lo de Sally, ella princesa de Accorn Unido lejos de mi y yo aqui en Gren Hill, por no decir que ella me hizo cierto daño al irse de mi lado, se que Amy siempre estara aqui, pero... de verdad estaria con un monstruo?

No se, quizas... deba hablar con la persona que hasta ahora me ha seguido, por no decir "acosar" esa no es una palabra muy fea? de todas las formas, debo hablar con ella. Debo confesarle mis sentimientos y lo que soy. Aunque eso signifique perderla, aunque ella me deje de lado, aunque ya nada sea como antes, debo hacerlo, por mi, por ella, por nosotros.

Espero que me perdones por habertelo ocultado desde hace tiempo, querida Amy Rose.

* * *

**-Punto de Vista Normal-**

Nadie es perfecto en situaciones embarazosas, Sonic en cambio, queria aparentar la perfeccion, pero eso querido Sonic no es posible, Sonic tenia pensado decirle a Amy lo que era, queria confesar que el era un Werehog y que la amaba, nada más ver a Amy, se quedo trabado.

*Sus curvas, sus hermosas curvas... ahh... que preciosidad, Amy no puedes hacerme esto... por que tienes que ser tan guapa*

-Hola Sonic- saludo Amy con una sonrisa alegre, las que Amy siempre daba, esas sonrisas espontaneas que salen de corazon.

Sonic noto su corazon latir a gran velocidad, su corazon bombeaba sangre con mucha intensidad.

-Oh hola Amy, lo siento tengo que irme, See you later-

Y salio corriendo, de nuevo corria, se alejaba de ella, ni siquiera le habia dado tiempo a darle uno de sus abrazos asfisiantes, su corazon no dejo hacer eso, el no queria perder a Amy, porque? Esta claro el la ama, bueno amar, es una palabra muy fuerte no? Quizas la queria mucho mas que una amiga, *te estas echando atras, sabes que de verdad la amas!* sin duda Sonic queria a Amy, pero sus piernas corrian nada mas acercarse a ella, se paro al darse cuenta de lo que habia echo, el no queria huir de ella, pero su corazon, su cabeza y sus piernas procesaban que Amy iba a enloquecer y lo apartaria de ella por ser... un wereog.

Ahora que lo veia no lo creia, Sonic ha vuelto hacerlo, ni siquiera ha mantenido la promesa que le habia echo _prometo ser mas amable y no huir de ti_ *Pero Amy, que pasa si le estas juzgando mal* sacudio su cabeza

-Ese tonto erizo, siempre hace lo mismo, ¿de que huye?

Amy se fue de alli para dejar constancia de que no iba a ser el mismo ser de antes, esa eriza que lo que hacia era perseguir como una loca, no iba a ser la obsesiva Amy de siempre.

Se dirigio a casa de Cream, ella solo se habia acercado a Sonic pues parecia no tener ritmo, iba como ¿atolondrado? Nunca corria asi, no era su ritmo habitual.

-Que pasa por tu cabeza que no puedes compartir conmigo erizo tonto?- pregunto a la nada.

Llego a casa de la conejita, que era su mejor amiga.

-Hola Amy, pasa, llegas a la hora del té-

-Que bien, no me lo perderia por nada- dijo con una gran sonrisa la eriza rosa.

Cream invito a pasar a Amy en compañia de su chao Chesse, Amy entro y acompaño a Cream al salon donde Vanilla saludo altivamente.

-Hola, Amy, me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir!- exclamo feliz.

Empezo la pequeña reunion que ciertas veces, las dos conejas y Amy hacian cuando de verdad habia tiempo.

-Y dime ha pasado algo interesante?- pregunto Amy con una sonrisa.

-No mucho, ya sabes, lo de siempre, Tails y yo hemos echo un chao de metal, su nombre es Omochao- dijo con cierto rubor.

Amy procuro no decir algo picaro, por la presencia de la madre de Cream sonrio y asintio.

-Y tu Amy? Has echo algo divertido por estos dias?- pregunto Vanilla.

-La verdad es que he ido de compras con Rouge, ha comprar algo para mayores de 18 años, ya sabes como es Rouge, ella es demasiado... umm no se? Pervertida?- contesto Amy.

Vanilla se rio entre dientes, para que Cream no pensase que eso era correcto, su educacion de señorita tenia que perdurar.

-Y sabes algo de Sonic?- pregunto Cream.

Amy asintio.

-Me lo cuentas?- dijo Cream con una medio sonrrisa intentando parecer adorable, aunque no le hacia falta pues ella siempre habia sido una niña adorable.

-Um, esta raro, corre raro-

-Raro?- pregunto Vanilla aun sin entender.

-Si, es decir- hizo una pausa Amy -Es como si no supiese que hace, quiero decir, el corre mas lento de lo normal, sin rumbo fijo, dando tumbos de aqui para alla, esta pensativo por no hablar de que se veia nervioso-

-A lo mejor por fin confesara sus sentimie...- Pero Vanilla callo a Cream antes de que terminase su frase.

-Cream cariño, ven a la cocina-

Amy vio como madre e hija abandonaban el salon, que queria decir Cream con eso, no logro entenderlo muy bien pero sonrio intentando pensar, que Sonic podria pensar en ella quizas, algun dia, hoy, mañana o ayer, que ella ya no era la misma niña que habia madurado, que era mucho mas linda que antes, queria que el le dijese lo que sentia, ojala sus pensamientos fuesen ciertos y el la amase tanto como ella a el.

Resoplo.

-Bueno Amy, que más hay de nuevo?- pregunto Cream.

-No mucho, quizas hoy salga a dar un paseo, ya sabes a la luz de la luna, no se, es... tranquilo-

-Entonces será mejor que no te alejes mucho, nunca se sabe puede haber algun pervertido por ahi que trate de aprovecharse...- le advirtio Vanilla.

-Tranquila, no me pasara nada, yo tengo a mi Piko Piko, bueno ahora me voy con vuestro permiso, estaba muy rico el te. Gracias-

-Mierda me olvide de que hoy era luna llena- observo sus garras, eran enormes, ¿esto le gustaria a Amy? No por su puesto que no.

-esto no le gustara, lo se, no se... si ella me aceptara...

Era imposible que Amy le quisiese, ella siendo tan... perfecta, siendo envidiada por varias "fans" por ser la "Novia Oficial" de Sonic, el detestaba que en algunas cartas de las fans, insultasen a Amy diciendo que ellas serian mejor pareja, que saben ellas si Amy es buena pareja o no? Aunque tecnicamente, ellos no eran pareja, pues el no habia tenido el valor de pedirle que lo sea y tampoco habia recibido un quieres ser mi novio? de los labios de Amy, si ir a citas, pero eso... no era ser novios, cuando aparentemente, ibas molesto. Aunque en el fondo saltases de alegria resoplo consternado y corrio al bosque.

-AAHH, sueltame, porfavor!- Esa voz, era Amy, corrio a donde la voz sonaba, y vio a un erizo gris agarrarla y besarla, Amy intentaba resistirse, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no parecia servir de mucho, corrio hacia el con la ira por sus venas y le empujo haciendo que el callese contra unos arboles alejados, corrio hacia ellos a intentar hacerle lo maximo posible, que le quedase claro, que ELLA, era SU Amy!

-Para- grito Amy agarrandole por la espalda. -No le hagas daño, el... esta ebrio, por favor... señor... no hagas daño, eso no esta...-

Lagrimas calleron de sus ojos. Sonic no se atrevio a voltear a verla pero si se quedo quieto.

-No llores- dijo su voz grave - no le hare daño-

-Ugh- expreso espirando y provocando la tipica busqueda de aire cuando no logras respirar por llorar.

-Tranquila...- susurro.

Amy intento calmarse.

-Estas bien?- pregunto aun de espaldas.

-Si... estoy bien- contesto -puedo ver tu... cara?- pregunto Amy con cierta melosidad.

-No creo que sea buena idea- contesto el ser.

-Yo, me da igual que te creas feo, me da igual como seas exteriormente, me oyes. Solo quiero agradecerte haberme salvado, de lo que quiera que fuera hacerme, no se porque crees que no sera buena idea, te has portado bien conmigo, porque piensas eso?- le dijo de golpe.

-Porque no creo que te guste un monstruo-

-A las personas se les juzga por el interior, no por el exterior.

-Si me prometes, que me diras todo lo que piensas de mi, todo. Desde el principio-

-Te lo prometo- respondio la eriza rosa con una sonrisa suave.

Sonic volteo a verla, Amy abrio sus ojos al percatarse de que ese "señor" era un wereog, Sonic. Su Sonic, quizas por eso estuvo asi con ella.

-S-Sonic?- pregunto.

-Si, Ames... el mismo-

-Sonic- se lanzo a abrazarlo, Sonic se sorprendio pues ella le habia abrazado con gran fuerza.

-Sonic, por que huiste de nuevo, por que no me lo dijiste? No se porque huyes de mi, yo, te quiero tanto...-

-Por miedo- respondio correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Que?- respondio mirando sus orbes esmeralda, jade y esmeralda luchaban entre si para a ver quien retiraba la mirada antes, Amy la retiro primero para pegarla al pecho de Sonic -de que tenia miedo el heroe de Mobius?- pregunto Amy.

-De tu rechazo-

-¿Re-rechazo?- pregunto Amy.

-Pense que si me mostraba como soy, tu... me dejarias de lado, romperias todo, me alejarias de ti.

-Tonto-

Amy se separo de el y se cruzo de brazos, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tu lo que eres es un tonto.

-Que?- pregunto Sonic.

-Te quiero tanto, me da igual como seas, me oyes bien? Me da igual si eres rojo, azul, amarillo, si eres un oso, un pato, un lobo o un erizo, me da igual si eres pobre o rico, si eres un heroe o una victima, me da igual que tus ojos sean grises, azules, verdes. Me da igual, yo no me enamore de ti por tu aspecto, me enamore por como eres, por lo que me muestras cada dia que pasas conmigo, por como te preocupas por mi, por como puedo contar contigo, te amo tanto...- las lagrimas desfilaban por sus dulces mejillas -que daria asta mi vida por que tu sonrieras para siempre...-

Sonic miro a Amy de nuevo y esta vez el la rodeo a ella con sus brazos.

-Amy... te quiero tanto...-

Amy contrajo sus ojos, esas palabras sonaron ha cielo para ella, fue tan... magico. Lloro contra el.

-Sonic, te quiero más, te quiero tanto... no vuelvas a decir eso nunca, Sonic el erizo- protesto aun llorando.

-Nunca más si tu te quedas conmigo- dijo con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos, que desfilo hasta caer en el hombro de Amy, Amy se separo y se la limpio con una sonrisa, mientras sus lagrimas eran acalladas en sus mejillas.

-Te amo...- pronuncio.

Sonic sonrio mientras, su cuerpo diminuia, sus puas peludas se hacian puas normales, mientras sus colmillos desaparacian para darle la forma a sus dientes blancos, Sonic paso a ser Sonic The Hedgehog, no The Wereog, mientras Amy sonreia contra el.

Sonic tomo su cara en sus manos y capturo sus labios, mientras la ultima etapa de sus vidas, desaparecia en el horizonte como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara, dando paso a una etapa, una etapa llena de amor que desde siempre, sus corazones buscaron.

* * *

**Ahh... que inspiracion me dio, no se. Me dije a mi misma hoy, a escribir, y escribi esta y Reflejos, un SHADAMY :)**

**recuerden votar en mi perfil y decirme que historia prefieren por PMS, ya hare una encuesta pronto :) Nos leemos :)**


End file.
